


Aveline on a Rampage

by chaosfay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor, Laughter, Mayhem, Mischief, Stimulants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiking her drink was a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveline on a Rampage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> This started as a joke with reellifejaneway. I had to put it into writing because it's so stupid and hilarious.
> 
> Willow is my snarky rogue Hawke.

“What in blazes is wrong with Aveline?” Anders did his best to hide his laughter, but the sight before him made it remarkably difficult.

“She’s been complaining about how tired she is. I figured I’d do something to help her get her energy back.” Willow looked too proud of herself. Pinching her fingers close to each other, “there’s a small chance I may have overdone it.”

“Well, no shit. I think the Carta may officially be terrified of her now.” Varric chimed in.

Meanwhile Aveline was smacking a Carta member with a big sign with the word DON’T on it, and yelling about how his behavior is unacceptable. She wasn’t even in armor, just casual leathers.

“What the fuck did you give her?” Varric eyed Willow, not bothering to hide his suspicion.

“Something Anders mentioned using when he’s feeling particularly generous about not sleeping.”

“Wait, you gave her that? How much did you give her?” Anders looked mildly horrified now.

“I didn’t exactly measure the amount, but I did put it in her drink three days ago. Donnic pretty much kicked her out of their place because of the side-effects.” Willow burst into a fit of laughter, desperately trying to keep a straight face. “He didn’t give details, but have you seen how he’s been walking?”

Covering his eyes with his hands, Anders cursed quietly.

“At least she took your sign to heart. She’s not using a sword or her shield.” Willow poked at Varric.

“No one will ever believe this if I write about it.”

“There’s witnesses. You know, I don’t think anyone is ever going to cross her again.”

Anders, eyes still covered, “I’ll need to speak to Donnic about giving her a sleeping draught.”

“Is that really necessary? She’s nearly run the Carta out of town, cutpurses and pickpockets have gone into hiding, slavers have left, and you’re laughing for the first time in a week.” Willow feigned hurt, and did a poor job of it, but Anders started laughing again.

“You little shit! Do you know how much troubled you’ve caused me? I’ve been doing my best to make sure this city is safe!” Aveline chased after the dwarf, wood sign read for more beating.

“I’m giving her a sleeping draught.” Anders mumbled to Willow as he ran after Aveline.

“Killjoy.”


End file.
